


The peak snow that would cease to melt in a moment in time

by YaoiFlavouredMacaron



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Ghosts, Hurt, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Tragedy, alternative universe, hinata bby, kageyama is seeing things, mild kagahina, mild spoiler alert??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFlavouredMacaron/pseuds/YaoiFlavouredMacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Mild spoiler alert were story takes place from chapter 208.*</p><p>Hinata really wanted to go! Kageyama wasn't expecting him there. No one there had expected him there. A moment in time was engraved in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The peak snow that would cease to melt in a moment in time

Oh how the look on Kageyama's' face pissed him off when his greatest rival was given an advantage. But that wasn't going to get the best of Hinata, as he pushed himself to pedal throught the freezing winds and snow of -2°c nipping at his nose. He was determined to keep up with his partner and fellow first year team mates.  


***

He finally reached the the peak of the hill, where the winding road gave way to a splended view over Hinata's residential area of Miyagi. Just as was about to take in a good inhale, he could imagine just how close he was to the training camp and his excitement to learn more was making him evermore impatient. Except that it was all blown away. The tire on his bike had lost traction with the slippery road surface of black ice.

The last thing that Hinata caught site of was a dive into a pit of white. And the sensations of the cold hit him even harder followed by solid object before he blacked out.

***

Kagayama stood a distance away from his fellow team mate as all the training camp participants gathered infront of the Jozenji High coach. Each person's name was called out and they respond, making their presence known. Kageyama was last and just as he was finished, he was suddenly interupted by a load voice in his ear.

_"Hinata Shouyou is Here!!!"_

Startled just as much as he was suprised, he glared at the orange wild-haired shorty next to him whilst mentally conveying his annoyance at the short one.

_"Hinata-boke, what the hell??? You weren't even invited!!"_

Hinata cringed under the raven-haireds' gaze.

A whistle then went off as the coach instructed the participants with warm up excercises. 

 _"You better get outta here before you get into trouble, shrimp!"_ Kageyama warned as he got into the first warm up drill of running. 

Hinata just pouted and ignored Kageyama as he joined in with the activities and he did so for the rest of the day too. So when evening had come, everyone headed off to the cafeteria and Kageyama stayed back feeling more exhausted than usual, trying to rest a bit.

_"You should go eat! Otherwise all the good stuff will be gone, Kagayama!"_

Hinata cheerily a spouted as he danced around the gymnasium.

_"You're one to talk!!! What the hell are you doin here, dumbass??"_

Kagayama spat as he marched over to where Hinata was standing.

 _"I'm here because I'm not gonna let you beat me baka-yama!!"_ Hinata responded.

Kageyama let out a loud sigh in annoyance and stormed off as he was not in the mood to argue.

 _"Suit yourself then!"_ He waved and exited the gym. Hinata could only grinn as he watched his partner disappear.

***

_"Its only the first day of camp and you're already wiped out??"_

Tsukishima laughingly mocked at his fellow team mate as he watched kagayama take a seat opposite him.

_"Oh shut up! It's not like you had to put up with an annoying shrimp in your sight all day?!"_

Kageyama responded with a foul mood as he then dugg into his supper. 

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at the raven-haireds' words.

_"Wow, you're delusional too!"_

Then later that night, a snow storm had blown in and that would make the following morning hard to get up and out of bed.

***

Four days at the camp had passed by.

Kageyama could see the overwhelming excitement in the shrimps' eyes ever geown and this irked him off. Though he did his best to ignore this as he was given a great opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it on getting irritated with Hinata's actions let alone his very presence.

The the times that it bugged him most was when the coaches were making their speaches on techniques or game plays or etc and Hinata would blatantly either look like he was about to drift off, fidget or even start jumping on the spot. Though Kageyama had also started to pick up on some weird traits from the orange head during the activities or when it came to meal times. 

Hinata would only participate in certain activities such as the warm ups or warm downs or picking up the balls. When it came to team work or partner activities, he would sit out and make up excuses such as that there would be an uneven number to players if he joined. And when it was supper time, Hinata was always the last one remaining in the gymnasium.

He could couldn't help but feel stuck at whether to confront Hinata about the issue or not. The more he thought about it, he bagan to notice more little detailes in depth sich as how Hinata was always wearing the same thing. A shirt and the karasuno trackpants and occasionally the Karasuno jacket too. Plus was he actually picking up or spiking balls? There were balls all over the place during practices. Heck where was his stuff anyways? He hadn't seen Hinata's bags in the Dormatories and with rooms shared, he would've seen the shrimp around. It was now making Kageyama feel uneasy deep down.

***

As practice finished, Tsukishima had headed back to the dorms first as he had forgotten some supplements for the day. Getting back to his room, a vibration sound could be heard and it was coming from his bag. His phone was ringing, which was a bit odd considering that anyone contacting him was instructed to only do so during certain times for he would be preoccupied through out the duration of the training camp. 

Then he was suddenly startled with a knock at the door just as Tsukishima was about to answer the call. Standing at the door way was the coach of Jozenji High along with a with a flustered expression on his face. This then made Tsukishima feel nauseous as the coach had asked where Kageyama was and that the two were needed in the staffroom immediately.

_"I think i know where he might be and I'll pass the message over to him, coach."_

And with that he bowed and immediately went insearch for his fellow team mate.

***

Kageyama stayed back after practice for the day had finished. He had decided to follow his gut feeling and confront Hinata.

_"Aren't you going with the rest of them?"_

Hinata asked with curiosity as he played with a volleyball he had been playing with for a while.

Kageyama looked at Hinata with a serious expression whilst watching the smaller one flinch upon eye contact.

_"You're not taking any of this seriously are you?"_

_"W-what do you mean by that??"_

_"You barge into this training camp and uninvited, no less, knowing the circumstances of trouble you're in._

_You also don't seem like you're putting in alot of effort either when you say you're gonna beat me. Your not taking any of this seriously, are you dumbass?!!"_

Kageyama's voice heightened as he let out his frustration and words.

He was just about to grab Hinata by the collar when Tsukishima interupted him.

_"Oi, we're needed in the staff room immediately when you're finished with your monologue, 'king of the court'!"_

Kageyama then turned around pissed at what Tsukishima had called him.

_"I'm kinda busy at the... *sound of a dropped volleyball *"_

Kageyama had bit back in response when he turned back to face Hinata only to see a volleyball on the ground and no one there.  

This then sent shivers down the raven-haireds' back. What was going on now? He the pivoted around and stormed towards Tsukishima's' direction. Both then immediately made their way to the staffroom where they were then informed that they needed to head back to karasuno somewhat urgently.

Kageyama had then quickly tried to bite back as he thought that they were being expelled from the camp but was reassured that it wasn't the case. They were to head back to karasuno that night and that a bus had been arranged to take them back there. As for the rest of the activities, they would still be able to resume them at another time.

***

The two karasuno first years hurried to the gymnasium where the rest of the team had gathered and waited. They were greeted with a daunting atmosphere where one could sense that there was bad news. 

Ukai along with Takeda, Yachi and Kyoko then follwed in behind Kageyama and Tsukishima and everyone then gathered around. The anxiousness in the air was stifling and the look on Ukai's' face was scaring them. 

_"So...why have we been called in so suddenly, coach?"_

Daichi stepped forward nervously and asked.

_"It's regarding...Hinata Shouyou..."_

One or two gasps could be heard amongst the group. 

_"3 days ago, Hinata was reported missing."_

Kageyama's eyes widened. He was quick to respond in denial of Hinata having gone missing.

_"But that's impossible?! ! He was at the training camp with me and Tsukishima! !"_

All eyes were on Kageyama whilst he looked over at Tsukishima, hoping that he would agree too. But instead, Tsukishima could only stare at Kageyama with an expression of pity.

_"I don't know what you're talking about but that shrimp was never there since day one."_

Ukai then interviened with a deep sigh.

_"Hinata didn't show up at all for practice on the day you and Tsukishima started training camp. Then in the evening I had gotten a phonecall from Hinata's mom asking for her son's' whereabouts._

_It was then earlier today that I was informed that Hinata had been found...but his body to be exact."_

In that moment gasps of shock were made but the atmosphere read the unexpectency of loss. 

 _"N-no...impossible....HOW???"_ were words dripping from the Kageyama's tongue. He was falling into a state of denial and he began to block out Ukai's words and everyone around him.

_"....he was found burried in snow at the base of a hill close to his home....likey died from a fall as his bike was found ontop of his body. Cause of......and that they couldn't find him...storm blowing in and.....too late..."_

It all became a blur to Kageyama's ears. The girls along with Yamaguchi had begun to openly cry. Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Tanaka were just as equally shocked as Kageyama. Daichi, Suga and everone else couldn't bare to look up. Suga especially had tears streaming down his cheeks.

For who knows how long everyone had stayed the way they were, it had felt like years with each minute passing. It was a moment in time where snow, and that of where Hinata was found, would cease to melt.  


**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling all angsty when i caught up to date with the manga cause i was like...nooo Hinata bby is missing out and damn that smirk on Kageyama's face and I was like....I'm gonna make him regret that...Pls don't kill me. I love kageyama too.
> 
> And i hope it doesn't seem rushed?? Idk 
> 
> I think I suck at writing angsty stuff...probably? ?
> 
> I did the upload and edit while half asleep so let me if there are any grammatical problems.
> 
> Should i do some sequal?? Irdk. Let me know on the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
